Impractical Jokers
Impractical Jokers is an American hidden camera reality series that premiered on TruTV on December 15, 2011, and is produced the show such as Impractical Jokers: After Party, Impractical Jokers: Hawaii Special, Impractical Jokers: Inside Jokes and Jokers Wild by NorthSouth Productions. It follows Joseph "Joe" Gatto, James "Murr" Murray, Brian "Q" Quinn, and Salvatore "Sal" Vulcano, the four members of the comedy troupe The Tenderloins, as they coerce one another into doing public pranks while being filmed by hidden cameras. The show differs from other prank television programs, focusing on witty humor, as compared to slapstick or crude comedy. On March 7, 2018, TruTV announced that the show would be renewed for an eighth season that will have 26 episodes, and on February 11, 2019, it was announced that the series would premiere on March 28, 2019. TruTV also confirmed an Impractical Jokers feature-length movie is planned, which began filming in April 2018 and is expected to premiere sometime in 2019. Parodies WARNING: You may add parodies. But, do NOT delete any. # Impractical Jokers/Thomas # Impractical Jokers/TUGS # Impractical Jokers/Theodore Tugboat # Impractical Jokers/Spice Girls # Impractical Jokers/Zoboomafoo # Impractical Jokers/Arthur # Impractical Jokers/Curious George # Impractical Jokers/Jessie # Impractical Jokers/The Cat in The Hat Knows A Lot About That! # Impractical Jokers/Jersey Shore # Impractical Jokers/Even Stevens # Impractical Jokers/Mickey Mouse # Impractical Jokers/Teen Titans # Impractical Jokers/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command # Impractical Jokers/Kim Possible # Impractical Jokers/Totally Spies! # Impractical Jokers/Equestria Girls # Impractical Jokers/The Amazing World of Gumball # Impractical Jokers/As a Told By Ginger # Impractical Jokers/George Lopez # Impractical Jokers/Teletubbies # Impractical Jokers/Female Characters # Impractical Jokers/TV # Impractical Jokers/Clueless (1995) # Impractical Jokers/PBS Kids # Impractical Jokers/Jonas # Impractical Jokers/Crash Bandicoot # Impractical Jokers/White Chicks (2004) # Impractical Jokers/Gossip Girl # Impractical Jokers/Cookie Jar # Impractical Jokers/Pepper Ann # Impractical Jokers/iCarly # Impractical Jokers/Drake and Josh # Impractical Jokers/The Amanda Show # Impractical Jokers/Victorious # Impractical Jokers/Zoey 101 # Impractical Jokers/Daria # Impractical Jokers/The Saddle Club # Impractical Jokers/That 70’s Show # Impractical Jokers/2 Broke Girls # Impractical Jokers/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) # Impractical Jokers/The Powerpuff Girls (2016) # Impractical Jokers/Gilmore Girls # Impractical Jokers/Recess # Impractical Jokers/Total Drama # Impractical Jokers/The Cheetah Girls # Impractical Jokers/Girls (TV series) # Impractical Jokers/The Doodlebops # Impractical Jokers/Imagination Movers # Impractical Jokers/The Biscuit Brothers # Impractical Jokers/Yo Gabba Gabba! # Impractical Jokers/Singers # Impractical Jokers/The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005) # Impractical Jokers/Big Time Rush # Impractical Jokers/The Wiggles # Impractical Jokers/Beavis and Butthead # Impractical Jokers/Ed, Edd, n Eddy # Impractical Jokers/Toon Disney # Impractical Jokers/Rugrats # Impractical Jokers/Sailor Moon # Impractical Jokers/Jojo’s Circus # Impractical Jokers/Ben 10 # Impractical Jokers/The Suite Life with Zack & Cody # Impractical Jokers/Kickin’ It # Impractical Jokers/Madagascar # Impractical Jokers/Muppets # Impractical Jokers/The Suite Life on Deck # Impractical Jokers/Maya & Miguel # Impractical Jokers/90210 # Impractical Jokers/Dexter’s Laboratory # Impractical Jokers/F4 # Impractical Jokers/Cowboy Bebop # Impractical Jokers/Hannah Montana # Impractical Jokers/Wizards of Waverly Place # Impractical Jokers/A.N.T. Farm # Impractical Jokers/Sonny with a Chance # Impractical Jokers/High School Musical # Impractical Jokers/Phil in the Future # Impractical Jokers/Cory in the House # Impractical Jokers/The Simpsons # Impractical Jokers/Johnny Bravo # Impractical Jokers/Family Guy # Impractical Jokers/The Cleveland Show # Impractical Jokers/King of The Hill # Impractical Jokers/American Dad # Impractical Jokers/The Flintstones # Impractical Jokers/The Golden Girls # Impractical Jokers/That’s So Raven # Impractical Jokers/Mean Girls (2004) # Impractical Jokers/The Proud Family # Impractical Jokers/Scooby-Doo # Impractical Jokers/Peter Pan # Impractical Jokers/Wreck It Ralph # Impractical Jokers/Big Hero 6 # Impractical Jokers/Disney # Impractical Jokers/Maroon 5 # Impractical Jokers/Disney Channel # Impractical Jokers/Daniel Triger’s Neighborhood # Impractical Jokers/Mister Rogers Neighborhood # Impractical Jokers/CBS # Impractical Jokers/Pixar # Impractical Jokers/Mob Wines # Impractical Jokers/Disney Junior # Impractical Jokers/Disney XD # Impractical Jokers/Disney Princess # Impractical Jokers/Nickelodeon # Impractical Jokers/Cartoon Network # Impractical Jokers/Young Sheldon # Impractical Jokers/Jackie Chan Adventures # Impractical Jokers/Toy Story # Impractical Jokers/Fillmore! # Impractical Jokers/Lilo and Sitich # Impractical Jokers/Ratatouille # Impractical Jokers/Sonic # Impractical Jokers/Kirby # Impractical Jokers/Pokémon # Impractical Jokers/Phineas and Ferb # Impractical Jokers/South Park # Impractical Jokers/The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald # Impractical Jokers/Woody Woodpecker # Impractical Jokers/WordGirl # Impractical Jokers/Futurama # Impractical Jokers/The Loud House # Impractical Jokers/Clarence # Impractical Jokers/The Big Bang Theory # Impractical Jokers/Oobi # Impractical Jokers/Alvin and the Chipmunks # Impractical Jokers/The Wizards of The Oz # Impractical Jokers/Diary of Wimpy Kid # Impractical Jokers/Austin Powers # Impractical Jokers/Jimmy Neutron # Impractical Jokers/Sesame Street # Impractcal Jokers/Go!Animate # Impractical Jokers/Spongebob Squarepants # Impractical Jokers/Dr. Seuss # Impractical Jokers/Lizzie McGuire # Impractical Jokers/Horrid Henry # Impractical Jokers/Good Luck Charlie # Impractical Jokers/Danny Phantom # Impractical Jokers/Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends # Impractical Jokers/Liv and Maddie # Impractical Jokers/Sabrina The Animated Series # Impractical Jokers/Steven Universe # Impractical Jokers/Dog with a Blog # Impractical Jokers/Class of 3000 # Impractical Jokers/The Life and Times of Juniper Lee # Impractical Jokers/The Weekenders # Impractical Jokers/Detention # Impractical Jokers/Atomic Betty # Impractical Jokers/Braceface # Impractical Jokers/Lloyd in Space # Impractical Jokers/Doug # Impractical Jokers/Fanboy and Chum Chum # Impractical Jokers/The Haunting (1999) # Impractical Jokers/27 Dresses (2008) # Impractical Jokers/Shake It Up # Impractical Jokers/Looney Tunes # Impractical Jokers/Tiny Toon Adventures # Impractical Jokers/Animaniacs # Impractical Jokers/Life with Derek # Impractical Jokers/Stoked # Impractical Jokers/W.I.T.C.H. # Impractical Jokers/Friends # Impractical Jokers/The Get Along Gang # Impractical Jokers/COPS # Impractical Jokers/The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy # Impractical Jokers/Cyberchase # Impractical Jokers/6teen # Impractical Jokers/Josie and The Pussycats # Impractical Jokers/Wacky Races # Impractical Jokers/Glee # Impractical Jokers/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Impractical Jokers/Strawberry Shortcake # Impractical Jokers/Codename: Kids Next Door # Impractical Jokers/The Berenstain Bears # Impractical Jokers/Monsters Inc # Impractical Jokers/Fairly OddParents # Impractical Jokers/Zeke and Luther # Impractical Jokers/Angry Grandpa # Impractical Jokers/Special Agent OSO # Impractical Jokers/The Neighborhood # Impractical Jokers/Handy Manny # Impractical Jokers/Dora The Explorer # Impractical Jokers/Blues Clues # Impractical Jokers/Family Matters # Impractical Jokers/Bear in The Big Blue House # Impractical Jokers/Dinosaur Train # Impractical Jokers/Casey Jr. and Friends # Impractical Jokers/Chuggington # Impractical Jokers/Barney # Impractical Jokers/Sid the Science Kid # Impractical Jokers/PAW Patrol # Impractical Jokers/Bubble Guppies # Impractical Jokers/5th Harmony # Impractical Jokers/Hey Arnold # Impractical Jokers/Betty Boop # Impractical Jokers/Dragon Tales # Impractical Jokers/Super Why! # Impractical Jokers/George Shrinks # Impractical Jokers/Sesame Street Stays Up Late # Impractical Jokers/Postman Pat # Impractical Jokers/Fireman Sam # Impractical Jokers/Spy Kids # Impractical Jokers/DC # Impractical Jokers/Saturday Night Live # Impractical Jokers/9 (2009) # Impractical Jokers/Bee Movie # Impractical Jokers/CatDog # Impractical Jokers/M-Girls # Impractical Jokers/Finding Dory # Impractical Jokers/The Adventures of Captain Underpants # Impractical Jokers/Over the Hedge (2006) # Impractical Jokers/Finding Nemo # Impractical Jokers/A Bug‘s Life # Impractical Jokers/Martha Speaks # Impractical Jokers/Bananas in Pyjamas # Impractical Jokers/American Ninja Warrior # Impractical Jokers/Breadwinners # Impractical Jokers/My Life as a Teenage Robot # Impractical Jokers/Cars # Impractical Jokers/Pixar # Impractical Jokers/Selena (1997) # Impractical Jokers/The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) # Impractical Jokers/TeenNick # Impractical Jokers/Tutenstein # Impractical Jokers/Kenny The Shark # Impractical Jokers/Hi Hi Puffy Ami and Yumi # Impractical Jokers/Charlie and The Chocolate Factory # Impractical Jokers/Goof Troop # Impractical Jokers/House of Mouse # Impractical Jokers/Jetix # Impractical Jokers/Monster Buster Club # Impractical Jokers/Nicktoons # Impractical Jokers/Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers # Impractical Jokers/Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide # Impractical Jokers/Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) # Impractical Jokers/101 Dalmatians # Impractical Jokers/Peep and the Big Wide World # Impractical Jokers/Monster High # Impractical Jokers/Supernoobs # Impractical Jokers/Cyborg Kuro-chan # Impractical Jokers/Bratz # Impractical Jokers/Raven’s Home # Impractical Jokers/Barbie # Impractical Jokers/Keep Up with the Kardashians more coming soon Category:Impractical Jokers Category:TruTV Characters Category:TruTV